camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Estelle Avril
'' ''Estelle Avril is a 19-year-old camper at Camp Half-Blood. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Estelle Nettie Avril was born on May 9, 1994 in Paris, France to Jaques Avril and a beautiful woman named Fleur Avril. When Estelle was 2 Fleur had to leave. Jaques grew very upset but Estelle helped her Papa through it. Jaques called Estelle "Belle Lumiere Qui Brille" which in English means "Beautiful Shining Light". Estelle was very pretty and always had all the attention and could get anything she wanted with the snap of her finger. Despite her powers Estelle was always kind and generous to everyone she met. She was always optimistic and smiling so her friends called her "Estelle l'optimiste" and treated her like a queen. When Estelle was 9 she was accepted into an exchange program at a private Long Island boarding school. Estelle made many friends at the school but one was very close to her. She was her translator and her name was Lilly Bushes. Estelle and Lilly became the most popular girls at the school. Soon the school was attacked by angry harpies. Lilly took Estelle to Camp Half-Blood ,where she was claimed by Aphrodite. Early Life Estelle was always the center of attention when she was little. Everyone wanted to be friends with her and adore her. Estelle was always friendly to everyone she met. Like it said above all of her friends called her "Estelle l'optimiste" which means Estelle the optimist and her father called her "Belle Lumiere Qui Brille" which means Bright Shining Light. When Estelle was 9 she was accepted into a private boarding school on Long Island. She made lots of friends but Estelle's favorite friend was Lilly Bushes, her translator who turned out to be her protector. When Estelle was 13 the school was attacked by angry harpies. Lilly took Estelle to Camp Half-Blood. When Estelle arrived there she started to have strange dreams. They all had her mother appearing to her and saying "Estelle, ma cherie. Vous ferez de grandes Choses. Assurez-vous de mettre Claire a as place et être a la tete de am cabine. Je t'aime fille." Estelle never understood the dream but she is starting to. Appearence Estelle has long blonde hair that is always shiny. She has stunning ice blue eyes and freckles across her high cheekbones. Estelle is very beautiful and catches every boy's eye. Estelle is very tiny and nimble. Estelle speaks pure French and is learning English. Her French translator is Lilly Bushes. Estelle also has a heart birthmark on her elbow. Alliances *Lilly Bushes *Mickey Starr *Kyle Packer *Jessica Johnson *Jenna Willson Enemies *Claire Blackwell *Ava Duvail *Catherine Elizabeth Adams Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Estelle's main weapon is a sword named Amour. *Do not underestimate Estelle, she could pound you into a pulp in two seconds flat. *Estelle can make people fall in love. *Estelle can ruin people's relationships. *Estelle can mend people's relationships. *Estelle has varying love potions. *Estelle is extremely strong and powerful in combat. *Estelle can charmspeak. *Estelle is very fast and nimble. Gallery Estelle9.jpg Estelle8.jpg Estelle7.jpg Estelle6.jpg Estelle5.jpg Estelle4.jpg Estelle3.jpg Estelle2.jpg Estelle'sLovePotions.jpg|Estelle's Love Potions That Can Heal or Inhabit Hearts Amour.jpg|Estelle's Sword Amour Estelle'sMom.jpg|Estelle's Mom That Appeared To Her In Her Dreams Estelle10.jpg Estelle11.jpg Estelle12.jpg Estelle13.jpg Estelle14.jpg Estelle15.jpg Estelle16.jpg Estelle17.jpg Estelle18.jpg|Estelle and Jenna Estelle19.jpg Estelle20.jpg Estelle21.jpg Estelle22.jpg Estelle23.jpg estelle24.jpg Estelle25.jpg Estelle26.jpg Estelle27.jpg Estelle28.jpg Estelle29.jpg Estelle30.jpg Estelle32.jpg Estelle33.jpg Estelle34.jpg Estelle'sLocket.jpg|Estelle's Locket She Got From Her Mother Estelle'sBirthmark.jpg|Estelle's Birthmark EstelleNormal.jpg Category:Child of Aphrodite Category:Female Category:Camper Category:French Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Hubris Fatal Flaw